


Break

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Lucio gets Bullied [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, Worker's Rights Violations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Lucio offers to help Sandalphon on a busy day at the cafe, but no good deed goes unpunished.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Lucio gets Bullied [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a very early start to kinktober with some omorashi for day 1! I've never written omorashi before, but i was super curious to give it a shot! Unfortunately for Lucio.

Sandalphon sighed, pinching his nose between his fingers. “If you really want to help, I could use a server out there today. It’s been a lot busier lately.” He paused for a moment. “You know what to do, right? I can’t have you fucking around out there.” 

Lucio smiled. “Of course! As an actor, I’ve gotten quite good at memorizing things. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Sandy.” He winked. “And maybe once we close up I could have one of your coffees as payment?”

“I’ll think about it. But I suppose... It could be a long day. If you want one before you start, let me know. One.”

“Oh, Sandy! You’re too kind. I will await your brew with baited breath.” Lucio rested his chin in his hand as he watched Sandalphon over the counter. 

“Maybe I am.” Sandalphon muttered under his breath as he got to work. He eyed the clock as he began, making sure he would have enough time to finish before having to open the doors. With five minutes to spare, he could take his time, and his pride kept him from rushing despite the temptation to let the quality slip just this once.

“There you go. Drink it fast, I’ve gotta go open the doors.” Sandalphon left for a moment before returning behind the counter. “People should start arriving soon, so just... don’t mess up or let people waste your time. I know they’re always trying. Do you understand?” 

“Have some faith, Sandy!” Lucio smiled. “You won’t regret letting me spend the day with you.”

Sandalphon stayed silent as he continued with the final steps of preparation for the morning.

True to his word, Lucio played his role well, although Sandalphon would never admit it. He handled the influx of customers and their small talk with an ease that Sandalphon still struggled to muster, and nobody had complained about their order being wrong. Still, he couldn’t deny that even after only a few hours, the constant contact was beginning to wear on him. He could _feel_ Lucio’s eyes on him, and dreaded the flirtatious tone he would take when attempting to keep his attention after bringing him another order to fill.

But as morning gave way to afternoon, Lucio’s tone changed. Behind the counter, Lucio stopped Sandalphon as he was laying out more baked goods for the lunch hour. “Hey, Sandy?” Sandalphon turned to him and waited for him to continue, scowl threatening to push through his customer service face. “Would you be able to keep an eye on the tables for a minute? I’ve got to run to the washroom.”

“To the washroom.” Sandalphon raised an eyebrow, voice tinged with irritation. He let the silence drag out while the gears turned in his head. “Well, you can go if you have to. Just head out once you’re done and I’ll handle the rest of the day myself. If you’re just going to pick and choose when to help, then I don’t need you in here. At all.”

“Sandy…” Lucio chest tightened at the admonishment, knowing all too well on what thin ice he stood when it came to Sandalphon. He had disappointed him before, and as much as he longed for his touch, he would rather not drive Sandalphon to those extremes again. He could do this right, he knew, and make Sandalphon understand how good for him he could be. “Of course. It’s five hours until we close, right? I’ll keep at it.” He lowered his gaze. “Sorry to bother you with that.”

Sandalphon smiled, even as an inscrutable expression clouded the gesture. “That’s good. Thank you.” Sandalphon walked past him, giving him a cursory pat on the shoulder on his way. Lucio returned to his work, burying his discomfort under the warmth Sandalphon had sent through him with his gesture. 

But that discomfort was bound to grow, and as the hours went by, it became harder to ignore the need pressing at him from within, wearing down his composure and seeming to muffle the very words of the customers as his focus began to drift. His pleading glances had done little to sway Sandalphon, who would meet his gaze impartially before redirecting it to the clock on the wall with a shrug. Lucio was burning.

He didn’t know if he would make it, as the pain grew more intense and he could feel his legs shaking as he continued his back and forth around the cafe. He didn’t even know how long the tears of pain and frustration had been pricking behind his eyes, threatening to ruin him in the middle of the crowd, but after what felt like a lifetime, he noticed the tables gradually emptying as closing time approached, and the tears he was holding back shifted to ones of relief. He could do this. Sandalphon was going to be so grateful. 

Soon enough, the last customers were finishing off their drinks and wishing Sandalphon and Lucio a good night, and Lucio started rushing towards the cafe’s washrooms, legs struggling to hold him up any longer. As he passed out of the dining area into the hallway, he felt Sandalphon grab onto his wrist, grip bruisingly tight as he began to drag Lucio in the same direction he’d already been heading.

Sandalphon opened the washroom door and threw Lucio in by the arm, threatening his balance before he finished the job, pushing him down onto his knees. “You must be desperate, huh? You looked pathetic out there.”

“Sandy, please, I can’t–” Lucio could feel himself on the brink of losing control.

“You can. Or do you not care what I think of you after all?” Sandalphon had taken his apron off at some point, and undid his jeans hastily and pulled them down to reveal his cock, already hardening at the sight of Lucio in shambles below him. “Suck me off and you can do whatever you want in here. Or I can just leave and that’ll be that.”

“Sandy…” Lucio had done everything right. Holding onto the pain and desperation for hours, he’d done everything right. He brought his mouth forward and took Sandalphon into his mouth. It was never quite how he wanted it, but for Sandalphon’s taste… He hoped he could hold out.

For his part, Sandalphon wasn’t gentle, soon grabbing fistfuls of Lucio’s hair to fuck into his mouth, pushing hard past his gag reflex as he chased his own pleasure. Each thrust into the back of Lucio’s throat wracked his body as it tried to resist, and he could feel himself losing control, praying with all he had that he could last until Sandalphon had gotten what he needed and left before unravelling.

Lucio didn’t know how long it had been when Sandalphon pulled his head onto his cock harder than before, burying himself deep in Lucio’s throat as his nose pressed into his navel. With a few more juts of his hips, he was coming down Lucio’s throat, and he gagged and sputtered as Sandalphon pulsed and shot inside his mouth, and–

It was too much. Lucio felt his legs warming almost before he realized what had happened, and tried to stop the flow even as Sandalphon’s cock stayed planted in his throat. But it was too late. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes before falling freely, and unable to take his mouth off of Sandalphon, all he could do by way of apology was look up into the disgust in Sandalphon’s eyes and hope whatever pleading and remorse lay in them would get through to him.

“You really are disgusting. Even now you manage to surprise me.” Sandalphon pulled out of Lucio’s mouth, pushing him backwards by the head and letting him fall on his back into the pool he’d made. He looked down at his feet, scowling and clicking his tongue as he saw that he, too, was standing in the puddle. “Nonsense. I should make you lick these clean, but you’d probably like that too much. And I don’t think I can handle much more of you right now anyways. Just have this cleaned up by tomorrow. I don’t care how.”

Sandalphon turned, walking briskly away and slamming the door behind him.

Lucio remained on his back for a long moment.


End file.
